


You're at the Party

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [12]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Boxman has to go to an investors party, but he doesn't have a BabysitterAnd so, he takes them with
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 8





	You're at the Party

Boxman had pleaded. He had begged. He had grovelled.

“Lord Boxman, we completely respect your fraternity leave, and we really hate asking this. Trust that the board does not want you appearing as much as you don't want to tomorrow night. But Boxmore needs it's CEO to be present to the new investors and clients.” Cosma tried not to glare but it was in her nature.

Boxman didn't know what to do. “I can't just leave my kids alone for a night!” 

His posture changed as the baby in his arms started to throw a fit. These meetings always got in the way of feeding time. Luckily the investors were merciful enough to not ask him to travel to a meeting on the spot. They realized they couldn't do that when Ernesto was only this old.

“Nesty is very much matured, can he not look after the smaller?” Vormulax called.

Boxman gulped, he really wanted to not freak out. Ernesto couldn't handle three high energy kids, and Jethro.

“I can't go!” Boxman called. “Ernesto is a teen, yes, but he can't handle the kids and Jethro!” Boxman started to pace, rocking the now noisy Jethro, “I can't even just leave Jethro-”

Jethro started to wail.

“I'm sorry.” Boxman walked to the crib in the room, he picked up the bottle he had just made for Jethro and tested it on the back of his hand. It was still warm enough. He walked back into frame as Jethro now happy ate. Swinging his hands up to grab at the bottle he couldn't quite hold yet.

“I'm sorry he's just, he's been so fussy, and you know that he had had some issues, and I can't put his care on Ernesto, that's not fair to either of them. And I can't just pass him off to someone, I just can't.”

The board looked at him.

“Call mute-”

Boxman watched as the board started to talk between themselves. Billiam starting to get flustered and angry as Vormulax made a statement. That's when Billiam had started spouting for a good minute. Vormulax and Cosma both clearly told him to shut up before Cosma started to scold him. Finally the three took a vote, unanimous with a very reluctant Billiam.

“Sorry about that, Boxman. We had to discuss what to do with your children.” Cosma said.

Boxman felt his world tunnel vision. His breathing hiked up and he could feel himself start to shake. It was the announcement he'd been waiting for. He didn't know if, even as a villain, he could do it.

“Cosma, not that un gentile.” Vormulax said quickly, all three board members watching him go into some form of shock. “At the party, we have done the idea to look at them.”

Boxman let out a deep breath and composed himself a bit. He shifted Jethro in his arms.

“What is your suggestion?” Boxman asked.

“Well, Ernesto is a perfectly capable young man. And us three board members are all capable of keeping an eye on a child. And that leave you with little Jethro.” Cosma called. “We expect you to be there an hour early.”

“Bring the kids!” Boxman gasped, his breath leaving him in one go.

“Yes.” The screen clicked off.

Boxman felt his world get very small. He was sweating, his hands were shaking. His brain was fried.

Did he even still fit in his tux?

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  
  


Boxman had pulled up to Billiam's mansion. Had it had to have been here? Boxman shook his head and looked at Ernesto, riding shotgun.

“Alright, we are a smidgen early. So we can take our time.” Boxman said. He shuffled out of his side of the car. Boxman watched as Ernesto jumped out and started to wrangle his siblings out. Boxman quickly got Jethro and his bag out of the car. Suddenly the group was surrounded by shiny silver butlers.

The entire group was carried into the house.

“Was that necessary Billiam?” Cosma asked as Boxman and company were thrown down onto there feet in the front hall.

“Absolutely.” Billiam called.

“When did you get an... upgraded... butler staff, Billiam?” Boxman asked, adjusting himself. He shot a glare at Billiam.

“These are just the front of house! I'm still going to keep up my purchases and maintenance package and replacement programs on my DRRL's and ShAn's!” Billiam called, laughing nervously and tensing up. “I just wanted to see what another young scientist had up his sleeve as a test.”

“So you ordered mostly naked bodybuilders?” Ernesto called.

“Ernesto hush.” Boxman called under his breath to the teen.

“Well, Boxman now that you are here, with your brood, we can get too our first discussions-” Cosma called.

“Don't break any of my stuff!” Billiam called over her.

“Hush!” Vormulax hissed.

“We were going to discuss the purpose of this night and how your networking was going to help sell our products to more Villains.” Cosma said, this time not being interrupted by Billiam.

“Of course.” Boxman chirped.

“And how if this night goes wrong, we are cutting your funding.” Cosma added.

Boxman gulped.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


“Alright, the guest should be arriving soon.” Billiam called.

“This one is mine!” Vormulax picked up the nearest child. “Diamond is a good one!” She yelled. Raymond yelled out excited.

Cosma rolled her eyes and walked over, gabbing the hand of the next closet kid.

“Hi Ms Cosma!” Darrell peeped.

“Hello Darrell.” Cosma sighed tiredly. Billiam looked at the last child in the line.

“Hello Sharrell.” Billiam said with extremely forced disinterest.

“You know my name, silly!” Shannon bounded to Billiam and launched herself into his leg. “It's Shannon! Mr Milliam!”

“Ha ha, yeah.” Billiam called. He looked at Boxman, who was sending him a death glare.

Billiam went to pat Shannon's head when Boxman started making an angry bird noise. Billiam took his hand away from Shannon.

Vormulax, Cosma, and Ernesto all held back laughter.

“Hello!”

Suddenly the room sparkled.

“Wally the White?” Cosma called.

“I heard there was a sale on lawn decorations!” The wizard yelled.

“From who?” Cosma said, confused.

“The cloud bug!” He pointed at Vormulax, who was still holding Raymond above her head.

“He buys. He can use them how he wants!” Vormulax yelled.

“Well then, whatever.” Cosma sighed, she walked away pulling along Darrell.

“Have the fun!” Vormulax called, she carried off Raymond.

Boxman looked at Wally the White and Billiam. Boxman quietly walked away quickly, looking stressed.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


The party was full now, music playing softly in the air.

Boxman sighed as he passed his third glass of champagne to a potted plant.

“So, Boxman, we have a new villain looking for robotics for there schemes, what are some ways you could help them with that?” Cosma said, trying to keep Darrell from running off.

Boxman gently leaned over a bit and pushed Darrell into Cosma's side with his foot subtlety, the boy latching on again, Cosma sighed.

Boxman looked at the villain in question, he gritted his teeth a bit.

“Big Bull Demon, It's, ah... nice to see you.” Boxman adjusted Jethro so he was less visible.

“Hello, Boxman.” Big Bull Demon waved at him quietly. “I was wondering if any of your robot models were able to be programmed to be gentle and tactile enough to help with child care, but strong enough to withstand a heavy beating. My sister's little boy is already starting to get rowdy and he needs something to play rough with, and he's going to be a little too rough and strong for other kids.”

“Oh, is he now.” Boxman forced a smile and thought for a minute. “I had some new designs on the shelf that might be good for taking the brunt of damage, but if you need a more durable bot but good with children a modified NEST-0 model may be your best bet.” Boxman shifted Jethro as an arm was free to start doing some figures on his hand. “If I can get a stabilized glorb core, like in a ShAn unit, into an NEST-0 I should be able to make a fairly impermeable NEST-0.”

“That sounds quite up to what we need, and may I ask, who is this little guy?” Big Bull Demon asked, leaning close to Jethro.

Boxman took a step back and tried not to make any noises as He wrapped Jethro back close to himself.

“He is Jethro.” Boxman said curtly, alarms going off in his head.

“He looks like a sweet little guy, looks about the same age as my little nephew-” Big Bull Demon though for a minute, “Oh....”

The two looked at each other, Big Bull Demon was about to say something when Cosma stepped in the middle, possibly looking more stressed than Boxman.

“So, let me take you through the ordering process of Boxmore!” Cosma took Big Bull Demons arm and pulled him away, sending a glare to Boxman.

Boxman took a huge breath as the two left him alone in his quieter corner of the party. He looked around and gently adjusted Jethro to be more comfortable. This wasn't where he should be with his three month old, but he had to be. He really hoped he would be left alone for the night beyond the occasional robotics question.

“Hello Boxman!” Billiam walked over, Shannon in his arms trying to undo his cravat, and pulling at his coat. “Have you met Dr Venomous?” 

Boxman looked at the man next to Billiam, he looked like a mess. His hair was growing out from an up cut and his skin was a terrible splotchy purple, with some spots solid coloured and some spots a weird fleshy tone.

“I have not.” Boxman said.

“Well, here he is.” Billiam

“Hello, uh, Boxman.” The purple man held a hand to Boxman, who shifted Jethro in his arms to shake it.

“Hello, Dr Venomous.”

“Uh, Boxman, I actually wanted to ask you some questions on your robotics experiences. You see I made Billiam's new butler staff and I was wondering if you had any advice to help with making them, a bit less robotic.”

“What's the source code?” Boxman asked.

“Uh-”

“The interface language?”

“I don't-”

“Did you use brackets or semicolons?”

“I'm not sure. I work in biological manipulations, I think I put myself a bit too deep with the programming.” Venomous said, he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, we all give it good old fashioned try sometimes and it doest work out, should have seen the gen one LGC units, Yeesh.” He smiled at Venomous. “The base code is not so much the problem but how they process requests and execute orders. I think you just need to work on their learning AI and-”

“Yuck, I don't want a bunch of minions with thoughts walking around.” Billiam said with a sneer.

“Well, they aren't thinking on their own, Billiam, they are thinking to parameters.” Boxman chirped. “I can see what I can do with the AI for you if you want, Doctor.” Boxman said quickly. “We'll have to get together sometime and discuss it.”

Venomous nodded and smiled uncomfortably. “Oh, of course of course.” Venomous looked at Billiam, then back to Boxman. “I also wanted to see what you'd recommend as a lab assistant out of your robots. I don't need anything to do work, just keep the place tidy, move heavy objects, you know, the usual minion stuff.”

“Well for that, you'd want a DRRL, a good practical every day model. Though your preset on the AI level might want to be turned down a bit if you are working on anything hazardous. They have a tendency to goof off a bit, some people like that some don't.”

“A DRRL unit?” Venomous said, confused.

“Yes, I currently have four production ready units, DRRL's, ShAn's, R-Mods's, and NEST-0's. Each has different strengths to what is needed by your standard villain. NEST-0's are tactile and able to process paperwork and numbers at lightning speeds. R-Mod's are standard bodyguard bots, but are also good with coordination and reflexes. ShAn's are a good combat model, and can shape shift to anything you need. DRRL's are the latest model and are good all around for combat, protection, and tactile work but not as heavily as other units, they are the best for specific jobs and working in repetitive environments.” Boxman explained, Venomous nodded.

“So I should order a few DRRL's for working in my labs, that sounds like a plan.” Venomous started to stalk away.

“Oh, but do you want anything special for your bots, do tell Boxman, he always delivers on the special touches.” Billiam called, pulling Venomous back over.

“Oh, I don't need anything other then maybe being able to use pipettes and other common lab equipment just in case I need a hand.” Venomous said, he looked at the floor.

“Oh that's no problem at all, and program in lab rules, If you could fax me some specifics that would be amazing. I could get that code worked out and uploaded into a few DRRL's in a week!” Boxman peeped.

“Oh really, that's fast, with your kids I'd expect more time.” Venomous laughed awkwardly.

“That's what schools for.” Boxman said in a stage whispered.

From across the room Boxman saw a familiar thumbs up, he shook his head.

“I'll be sure to get in correspondence as soon as possible after this event.” Boxman said.

“Of course, thank you.” And this time Venomous jumped off before Billiam could stop him.

Boxman looked at Billiam who was still fighting Shannon over his cravat.

“Shannon, baby, it's pinned, you have to get the pin out.” Boxman said, the girls eyes lit up.

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


“Of course I work with my father and am learning the executive processes of the company on my free days, but I also run the company's legacy robotics helpline on it's working hours.” Ernesto said, the villains around him all nodded and gave soft praises.

Ernesto felt his arm get pulled and he was removed from his conversation.

“Ernesto, what are you doing?” Cosma hissed.

“Small talk.” Ernesto beamed at her, he took a sip of his glass.

“I know how you act around people young man.” Cosma took the glass from him and sniffed it. “You father's going to kill you, and me, and probably Billiam too.” 

“One of the butlers gave it to me.” Ernesto whined.

“Ernesto you already are swaying.” Cosma said.

“Hey, where's Darrell?” Ernesto said, smirking at her. Cosma looked around and noticed she was missing an entire almost 6-11 year old. She almost passed the glass back to Ernesto but stopped herself.

“Eat something with crackers, young man, and do not take another champagne glass.” Cosma said, starting her search for Darrell, Ernesto laughed and took a glass off a butlers tray immediately, going back to his little circle of conversation.

Cosma looked through the crowd, looking for any sign of the kid she was supposed to be taking care of.

She saw a small bundle of red and white dash out of a door.

Cosma calmly rushed across the room, following the dashing child.

In the hallway she looked around, and saw Darrell wandering down it.

“Darrell!”

And Darrell ran into a room. Cosma put the champagne glass on a table and darted after Darrell, she got to the room and sighed. The room was filled with books and expensive furniture. Cosma walked into the dark room and looked around, her dark vision perfect for the room. He looked behind a couch and saw Darrell, curled up and sniffling.

“Darrell?”

The boy jumped but didn't run.

“Go away.” Darrell shouted.

“But why would I do that?” Cosma sat behind the couch next to Darrell.

“Because you would.” Darrell huffed.

“Why would I?”

“Because daddy does.” Darrell wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Cosma took a deep breath. She didn't really know what to do about this, but comfort sounded about right.

“Are you sad because your daddy isn't spending time with you tonight?” Cosma asked.

“He never does.” Darrell huffed.

“Are you mad he spends more time with Jethro than you?” Cosma asked.

“He only spends time with Jethro!” Darrell shouted.

“But Jethro is a baby, he needs to be taken care of.” Cosma said softly, she put a hand on Darrell's.

“Well why does he have to be!” Darrell said.

“Well, he's the youngest. He can't help that.” Cosma rubbed Darrell's shoulder.

“I wish he wasn't even born.” Darrell said bitterly.

Cosma gulped. “Don't you like Jethro?”

“No.”

Cosma looked at the sulking kid. She bit her lip and sighed.

“Your father loves all of you kids,” Cosma said gently. “But Jethro needs more of your dad's attention because he's so little and he's sick. I know that it's hard when you have little siblings, my own little sister is about the same age difference to me as you are to Jethro. When I was little I wouldn't get more attention from my parents, but when I got older I realized they still loved me just as much as they did before she was born, and that she loved me just as much as they did. And I got to be a great big sister and love and play with her.”

Darrell looked up at her, his eyes a little teary.

“You think so?”

“I know so,”

Darrell wrapped his arms around Cosma's arm. He cuddled into it.

She smiled a little.

“When you calm down a little, let's go back to the party, okay?”

“Okay.”

  
  
  


~~~~hi

  
  
  


Boxman looked around, he had four children and the butlers were packing up for the night. He didn't expect to lose the first one.

“Ernesto Boxman get over here!” Boxman shouted.

“He's thrown.” Vormulax called.

“I don't care, I need him to go home!” Boxman called.

“Daddy I'm tired.” Darrell pulled at Boxman's coat. Boxman rolled his eyes and adjusted Jethro, picking up Darrell. Darrell buried his face into Boxman, hugging him tightly.

“Ernesto!” Boxman shouted.

“He's thrown!” Vormulax shouted back.

“What do you mean!” Boxman cried.

Suddenly Cosma walked in with Ernesto by the ear.

“He was throwing up the mistakes he made tonight.” 

Ernesto was bright red and looked sick. He whined. “Let me goooooooooo.”

“Ernesto where were you!” Boxman hissed.

“He was in the bathroom puking up at least a bottle of champagne.” Cosma snapped.

“My butlers say at least two.” Billiam called from where he was lounging in a chair and being poured a fresh glass of champagne.

Boxman sighed. He walked over to Ernesto.

“Your punishment is waking up in the morning because right now I don't have time for this.” Boxman huffed. “Cosma, pull him to the car.” Boxman huffed, he power walked with two of his kids in arm, and two trailing him. Cosma dragged Ernesto along by the ear.

“Shove him in the passenger's seat.” Boxman hissed as he one handedly got a half asleep Darrell into his car seat. Boxman walked around the car and started getting Jethro in his car seat.

Boxman glanced over and saw Shannon and Raymond both happily in there car seats. Cosma was still working on the logistics of getting Ernesto in the passenger's seat. Boxman walked over and quickly shoved Ernesto in with ease, throwing the seat belt at him. Ernesto grumbled and got the seat belt on and rolled over for sleep. Boxman turned to Cosma.

“I'm never doing this again.” Boxman said firmly.

“I will never force you to do this again.” Cosma said as she looked at Ernesto already sound asleep.

“It was, okay I guess,” Boxman walked around his car. He opened the door and looked at Cosma. “I guess tell the other two you all did a good job with the kids.”

He got in the car and turned it on, driving off.


End file.
